Many conventional automatic umbrellas are operated by releasing a tensioned lock, button or trigger to automatically deploy a canopy of the umbrella from a closed position to an open position, and then downwardly pulling on a ring, which slides along a shaft of the umbrella, to return the canopy to the closed position. Described herein is a new and different design for opening and closing an umbrella.